The present invention is directed generally to what is commonly referred to as a fish cleaning board, a device for holding a fish so that it may be readily skinned, scaled or filleted. The invention is further directed for a new method of filleting a fish.
It is common for fishermen to use an elongated board or panel for supporting a fish to be cleaned either by skinning, scaling or filleting. Commercially available boards are known which further provide clipboard-like clamp at one end. The tail of the fish is clamped with the fish stretched out across the board for cutting one fillet or skinning or scaling one side of the fish, whereupon the clamp is released and the fish must be handled and turned over and re-clamped prior to cutting the fillet or skinning or scaling the other side of the fish. Other devices provide various means for securing a fish to a board at the head and tail ends.
Fish cleaning generally is the least attractive part of the sport of fishing and is so repulsive to some individuals as to deter them from fishing altogether. Direct handling of the fish and its innards during the cleaning operation is the biggest drawback. The difficulty of securing a fish while cleaning it adds to the problem.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved fish cleaning method and apparatus.
Another object is to provide a fish cleaning apparatus which enables a single clamping of a fish's tail to serve for holding the fish where cleaning both sides of the fish so that minimal handling of the fish is required for the complete cleaning operation.
Another object is to provide a fish cleaning apparatus which enables cleaning of a fish without handling of the carcass and without cutting off the head, tail and gutting the fish.
Another object is to provide a fish cleaning apparatus which facilitates and expedites the cleaning of a fish.
Another object is to provide a fish cleaning apparatus which is safe to use and instructional for easy learning by first-time users.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved fish cleaning method which minimizes handling of the fish and simplifies and expedites the cleaning operation.
Finally, an object is to provide a fish cleaning apparatus which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.